NPCs
If you are looking for the hostile mobs and bosses, see Mobs and Bosses. NPCs are an important member of the family of DotesCraft. The NPCs provide quests, sell items, or buy them, or even provide pets and abilities for the player(s). NPCs can have more than one role (ex. a Trader and a Quest giver). Trader NPCs Trader NPCs sell or buy items, or both. They also provide different kinds of items, whether weapons, materials, blocks, or quest items. *Argent is a local witch who sells potions or other magic-related items. Sometimes either Jaina Crestfall or Rudy takes her place as item vendor. *Tanal is a frozen ghost who gives away items for free at first, then usually now for the cost of a Life Essence or Ice Essence. *Leragas the Vile is a shifty shopkeeper in swamps or caves, selling powerful relics and enchanted weaponry. *Claire is a relic collector who occasionally gives out quest items, or rare ones for players to either collect, or sell. Has to complete one quest first in order to gain access to her treasure. *The Meepos usually have one member who sells tools, gems and ores to players who may need them. *Capt. Coco sells furniture, boats, maps and alcohol for the wannabe (drunken) sailor. Quest NPCs Quest NPCs give out multiple quests to any would-be adventurer. The quests they give out range from kill quests, to location and item quests. *Argent gives out quests to advance the player in the storyline. Usually takes the form of kill quests. *Tequoia gives out quests when located in his secret hideout. Usually takes the form of location and item quests. *Farcri Crowfeather hands out quests to aid her business in creating familiars. Usually takes the form of kill and item quests. *Jaina Crestfall gives out quests to aid her own quest in becoming a successful frost mage. Gives out random quests each day, or a set group of quests for a certain amount of time. *Lyralei lives in a hut and requests the player to retrieve items stolen from her by bandits. Item Giver NPCs Unlike Traders, Item Givers require no payment; rather, they give out items to nearby players for free. *Puck, the Faerie Dragon is a miniature dragon who gives away items to players who it favors. *Tanal is a frozen ghost who gives out random ice-related items everyday. Soon became a Trader NPC, selling items for the cost of Life or Ice Essence. *The Meepos usually have one member who gives out free tools and other items to players, regarding said items as "junk" or "trash". *One peasant from the Empire of Bone gives out money and gems to players everyday who may spare its life. *One unfortunate traveller that has fallen into a crevasse may have their items "looted" once. *One Phantom Assassin slain by Ostarion may have their corpse looted to obtain its arsenal. Bank NPCs Bank NPCs hold items for a player. One may "upgrade" the amount of items the NPC may hold for the player. *The Meepos usually have one member who stores items for the player as long as they provide the Meepo with an Emerald. Dialog NPCs Dialog NPCs serve to add depth to the game, and give purpose to the player via dialogs about their life or the ongoing events in the world. May give out quests after their dialog or give away items afterward. *The Crowfeathers talk to the player about their starting adventure and how they ended up in the world. *Farcri Crowfeather talks to the player about her occupation and personal life. Other NPCs These NPCs serve purposes other than the ones mentioned above. *Farcri Crowfeather gives away familiars and Life Essences to give the player a companion.